dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:King Cousland
IMDb as an official source Just wanted to ask what is your stance on IMDb being counted as an official source for the cast of Inquisition before the game is out? IMDb has a few actors listed that hasn't been confirmed by BioWare yet including Yuri Lowenthal as The Warden. IMDb, like Wikipedia, can be edited by anyone. Just curious to see what is the Wiki's stance on IMDb as an official source to avoid potential edit wars. Supergodzilla118 (talk) Supergodzilla118 17:02, October 7, 2014 (UTC) No Problem. I can't find a source of it yet though so I assume it was a joke edit since the guy voiced Sandal. Supergodzilla118 (talk) Supergodzilla118 17:19, October 7, 2014 (UTC) I've just checked and I now agree with Super, as I didn't before. Yuri Lowenthal's IMDb has been updated to Additional Voices instead of The Warden so I think the previous edit was fake. Sorry for jumping the gun before but I have personally made edits on IMDb and it takes 2 to 14 days for them to confirm it. Generally if it's not true or too early to be known they don't show up. Like with Flemeth I added it before it was confirmed and it didn't show up, even though she is in the game, and Vivienne I added after it was confirmed and it showed up. So in other words it seems like it's not that much of a reliable source after all. 18:54, October 7, 2014 (GMT) Leaked images While I am all for stopping unethical practices but removing the leaks was uncalled for. As far as I know no wiki rule is being broken. Furthermore the user who posted the leaks made it clear that he/she is not a part of the beta and thus not bound by the NDA. He has collected the images on the Internet. Even if however he was a part of the beta, posting game leaks is hardly unethical. This is a repository of information and while moderation is required in extreme cases like leaks from pirated content, we are not here to enforce Bioware or EA's legal contracts. I request that the images be restored and the thread be unlocked. Thank you. Diain (talk) 19:11, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :Where Star Metal Knight obtained the images is entirely irrelevant. By sharing the images, the original leakers breached a legally binding contract - further dissemination or hosting of said images is tantamount to supporting illegal activities. This wiki is not in the business of doing that. 19:26, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::No one here is a legal expert. Not even the admins, unless someone is claiming to be a lawyer. Somethings like piracy are black and white, but in this case AFAIK no rules are being broken. Furthermore the wiki is not in any sort of business. Nor deleting content nor upholding Bioware's contracts. This is a repository of information and such moderation is counter productive. Diain (talk) 19:34, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Nobody is claiming to be a lawyer, but I'm afraid to beg to differ; the situation is indeed black and white. A contract has been broken and images have been shared illegally - to host or support those images is to support illegal activities. The wiki does not support illegal activities of any kind. As for what kind of business the wiki is in - I used this purely as a turn of phrase. I didn't mean to imply we were any kind of commercial venture, if that's what you took from that statement. Deletion of content is in fact the place of the wiki - if that content is obtained illegally. You're quite right to say that the wiki is a repository of information, but the bottom line is that this does not extend to information which has been illegally acquired or shared. The Keep is weeks away from release and they are becoming ever more liberal in regard to sharing information and images. They will do this in their own time, however - what would be far more counterproductive than deleting the images is being forced to take them down as they breach the NDA. 19:52, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::While the admins are not being paid, the wiki actually is a commercial venture. I do believe someone somewhere makes money via the advertisements seen by users who are not logged in. I am not saying this to merely contradict you, I am trying to make a point. Strictly speaking fanfiction and writing about or using any kind of copyrighted material for profit is illegal. However I do not believe many people have gone into that detail. It is the same in this case. ::::Furthermore if hosting leaks is illegal, then so is discussing them. That would after all be tantamount to encouraging more leaks. Encouragement of illegal deeds is illegal too I believe. If we are to delete such leaks, just like we are to delete pirated content, and if you consider both offences of equal seriousness, then we should start removing discussion of leaks too, just as we do not permit discussion of pirated copies. ::::Lastly while IMO it is of no serious consequence, but still if you please, do let me know what specific lines from the NDA do you feel the images were violating. Diain (talk) 20:02, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::Writing fanfiction and hosting information on this wiki is a very different kettle of fish to deliberately breaking an NDA and then sharing those images. I think you know that. In this particular instance, discussing the Keep in explicit detail outside the closed forums would indeed be encouraging illegal activities - I'm not aware of any such discussion on this wiki, but if you are please do enlighten me so that it can be dealt with. I don't have time to comb through the NDA right now, but it is clearly stated in the closed forums (and I quote) - "You can't create albums of art tiles and choices, let's make sure there are a few surprises." :::::I really don't wish to come off as arrogant or dismissive here, I'm just very uncomfortable with the wiki straying into such legally dubious areas. You're of course free to put your opinion to the other admins and if they agree with you, I'd be happy to back down. As it stands now, however, the thread will remain locked and the images will not be restored. 20:50, October 7, 2014 (UTC) : I have to agree with King Cousland here, he did the right thing by locking the forum and deleting the images. This isn't the first time that a forum has been locked due to it containing leaked Keep images and discussion about these leaks. It falls under the same category as pirated content, as both could be considered "stolen" content, and the guidelines expressly forbid that. The person who leaked these images in the first place did essentially steal them as they were doing so against BioWare's express statements that they should not be released. As far as the exact line of the NDA that states the images are a violation--a nondisclosure agreement by its very definition states that people who sign it are not allowed to disclose confidential information, including images. -- 20:23, October 7, 2014 (UTC) show me where I signed because I didnt If I had known it would of caused this much trouble i would of saved my 20 min of trying to post the pics you cant blame me for that Kel (if you are caues thats kinda what im reading ) so sorry again wont do it again but you may want to read my othe little forum droplet and tell the NDA that bioware is leaking their own stuff cause they are posting the same art while not all of it on facebook sorry for the trouble guys and sorry Diain you can shut me down if i broke rules no harm but you Keepers may wanna give a heads up about anymore rules we need to follow that we dont know about Star Metal Knight (talk) 23:50, October 7, 2014 (UTC) : I was not at all placing blame on you, I was referring to the person who originally leaked the images. I apologize if it didn't come out right. As for rules you need to know about and follow, well it's clearly listed on the welcome note left on talk pages and on the front of the wiki, but I'll link it here, as well. DA:MOS. The table of contents on the right shows you everything you need to know. Also, Tierrie shut down the other forum you posted with leaked info on the Keep with a specific reason why it was locked, so you have been made aware of it in the past. -- 00:01, October 8, 2014 (UTC) it was? which one? lol doesnt matter but i will read and ok what a dick the one day i go o tumblr shit happens ok no more got it Star Metal Knight (talk) 00:06, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Troll/Vandal It's been a crazy morning. As you can tell by the message above this one, I believe HD3's account has been compromised. It's pretty hard for me to believe he suddenly turned troll. You can see the last nine edits (or so) "HD3" made are about when things got weird. I don't know what's going on. --Death by Cheese (talk) 13:24, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, thanks for bringing this up. Just to be on the safe side, I've blocked HD3's account - he has my email, so when he changes his password I can unblock him. In the meantime, please do keep an eye out for any unusual edits and be sure to report them to me or another admin. Thanks for reverting most of the edits. 13:51, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for sorting that out KC. Sorry for any trouble. - 23:43, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh yeah I contacted Wikia, apparently they've had a couple of people experiencing similar issues. I've changed the password and hopefully it won't happen again. - 23:50, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Help with an issue Hey, King Cousland! I've got this issue that I'm trying to look into, but it looks like at some point today the IP user 120.149.113.197 was blocked, but there's no note of it on their contributions page or on the block log, so I'm not sure who blocked them. Then by looking at their talk page I'm thinking that maybe this IP'er was the one who hacked HD3's account? I'm kind of lost here and not sure what's up. Any info you have would be appreciated, as I'm still kind of new at dispute settling :D -- 00:31, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :Before I cleaned up my talk page from the whole incident, that anon and some other user were having some dispute over something. Then the anon posted on my talk page and said when they tried to post their reply they got an edit conflict warning, then when they clicked publish again, it published their comment but logged in under my account. I'll post the actual exchange they had below. That anon could have been the hacker I suppose, but they seem to have gone on to continue arguing with the other user under their own IP again while "HD3" was vandalizing articles. I think the anon got auto blocked when KC blocked my account because that anon tried to post and it came up as "HD3" so the auto blocker thought the anon was me. ::idn't slip and bang your head against a toilet or something? You do know people know when you leave messages by seeing the page history even though you might try to pass it off as someone else? And that you're not supposed to butt in when two people are having a private conversation? Either way please butt out. Diain (talk) 12:31, October 9, 2014 (UTC) + − − :I'm not HD3 (obviously), but I think it's a safe bet his account has been compromised. Anyone have a way to contact him outside the wiki? --Death by Cheese (talk) 12:34, October 9, 2014 (UTC) − ::Check the history. He responded to my final comment instead of that user. Then his comment was quickly deleted by the user....Don't know what to make of it. Diain (talk) 12:41, October 9, 2014 (UTC) − :::No that was me. And I stand by it. I got the edit conflict warning and then it posted under this git's signature. − - (talk) 12:43, October 9, 2014 (UTC) - 03:39, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay, not sure, but from the evidence I'm seeing, I don't see how it's possible that the anon wasn't involved in the account hacking. I've blocked them permanently; even aside from this whole thing, the anon's broken other guidelines as well. -- 04:36, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Untitled message #1 King with your permission id like to put up a picture of my new baby girl since a few were asking for one after she was born is that ok (talk) 22:20, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, go ahead, that should be fine Congratulations, by the way! 10:22, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Quick Chat Hey KC, Can I speak to you in chat on the private messages briefly? - 10:26, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Artbook Leak Hey, KingCousland, I'd like to get a second admin opinion on this one: I just found out the all of the DA:I Art Book images were actually leaked, not just released early from BioWare like I'd thought, and that BioWare is labeling it as piracy. As such, I'd think it'd be best to lock down this thread, as well as remove all of the links from there and delete any images that have been uploaded and added to the wiki. This is kind of a big thing (since the thread has been around for a week and some of the images have already made their way to articles) so I want to make sure I'm doing right before taking the steps. Thanks! -- 05:49, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, you're absolutely in the right. I'd make sure to include the link clarify our own piracy policy though, as well as include the above link with BioWare's own stance on this, just to avoid any antagonism from users. 11:27, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Good idea, I'll include that. Thanks for your help. -- 20:37, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Of Piracy and Diplomacy Dear King Cousland: Perhaps I overstep my bounds, but I believe this must be stated. Piracy has become more paramount in these last two weeks, yet when the admins take down images they give a cheap transparent answer as to why. "Piracy will not be tolerated on the wiki" I understand that, but not everyone else does. I think measures need to be taken to remind people why leaks and piracy could be a very bad thing. After all was it not Mass Effect 3's ending leak that caused the entire kerfuffle that was the Catalyst ending and extended ending DLC? What if that happened to Dragon Age?! Things like this people understand, but simply saying, "Don't post pirated/leaked images again" isn't cutting it. Start a forum, a blog, anything to remind users why Piracy and leaks could be detrimental. At the very least tell the users in question, who spread pirated things out of their own ignorance, why they are being reprimanded. Please King Cousland, take my words to heart. You're a good, smart man. I trust you'll do what you have to, but please let the others know why you must do these things. With great humility and grace I beseech you. B.S.S.T. (talk) 01:18, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I can understand this and I appreciate your concern. I'll start drafting a new rule to add to the piracy policy reg. leaked/undisclosed material and be sure to clarify the policy on the forums once its been finalised. 20:46, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. Letting the others know what's going on and keeping the community in the loop is all that I ask. My apologies if I ever came off as stiff or stern. I voice only concern for those of us who seek to spread good cheer and happiness in this community, this family, we have established. I will bother you no more on this matter. Thank you again, Cousy. B.S.S.T. (talk) 23:20, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Email Hey! I just realised I don't have your email! Would you mind dropping me a line at removed? 21:07, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :Should be in your inbox shortly. 21:10, October 14, 2014 (UTC) RANT Hey KC, Got little pissed of at life and mostly some stuff I've seen here and decided to rant about it in the Blooming hangedman's. If the rant is offensive or against the rules please remove it man, last thing I want is to break rules or anything.-- 19:00, October 16, 2014 (UTC)